Cinta sin dueño
by Freyja af-Folkvangr
Summary: Taichi recibió un mensaje muy extraño de Hikari que le pedía que se juntaran en su café favorito. Después de darle muchas vueltas fue sin pensarlo más. Cuando llegó solo encontró su cinta de cabello y una nota preocupante. ¿Dónde estás Hikari? ¿Quién te llevó? {Reto para Chia Moon, del foro Proyecto 1-8}.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 _Este fic es en base a una petición que hizo Chia Moon en el topic "Las mendigas fickeras II" del foro Proyecto 1-8_

 **Pairing** : Taichi y Hikari (hermanal) / Parejas secundarias a discutir con quien tome el reto, por favor =D  
 **Características** : Taichi recibe un mensaje extraño desde el móvil de Hikari, dándole una coordenadas y una fecha. Todos sabemos que Hikari es el talón de Aquiles del castaño así que no duda en acudir. Pero cuando llega, se encuentra la cinta del cabello de Hikari y una nota donde anuncian que ha sido secuestrada. Taichi irá recibiendo mensajes que lo guiarán por diferentes rumbos (hasta el secuestrador deja cosas en casa de los amigos de Taichi). Si la encuentra con vida, sana y salva o muerta o violada lo dejo a gusto del escritor.  
 **Género** : Angustia, drama, crimen (este último dependiendo de lo que decía el autor)

* * *

Querida Chia, espero poder cumplir al menos en parte tu idea, y que, si no, al menos lo disfrutes como lo estoy haciendo yo al escribirlo. Gracias por siempre ser tú y no te dejes achacar por lo que diga gente celosa, ¡eres grande!

¡Un beso para ti!

Y para todo el que lea.

* * *

 **Cinta sin dueño.**

" _Café Rose. Hoy, 17:00 pm."_

Volvió a leer el mensaje que le había llegado de parte de Hikari y no le encontró alguna explicación lógica, su hermana no era de las de mandar ese tipo de mensajes. Se detuvo a repasar la última vez que la había visto y no recordaba haber encontrado nada extraño, recordó que le había sonreído y avisado que volvería por la tarde.

Miró la hora en el reloj que tenía en el velador a un lado de su cama, eran recién las 2 de la tarde, lo que significaba que aún tenía tres horas para poder llegar al lugar destinado.

Pero seguía curioso y sabía que eso iba a seguir así hasta la hora del encuentro. Volvió a tomar su teléfono y buscó otro contacto, necesitaba hacer una llamada y sacarse las dudas. Cuando divisó el nombre de Sora, apretó llamar sin pensarlo.

—¡Hey!

—¿Cómo estás?

—Aburrido, ¿y tú?, ¿qué tal la tarde en la floristería?

—Cansada, ha venido muchísima gente. ¿Qué tal tú día?

—Nada, estuve ayudando a papá a mover unas cosas que quiere vender. Te llamaba por algo…

—Claro, dime.

—Hikari me ha mandado un mensaje muy extraño, cortante… ¿Ha discutido con Takeru? ¿o Yamato?

Hubo un pequeño silencio al otro lado de la línea, el castaño pasó su lengua por sus labios.

—No que yo sepa, igual he estado toda la tarde ocupada y no he mirado el teléfono. Y si… ¿llamas a Yamato? Él sería el único que sabría si discutió con Takeru y mucho más si lo hizo con él.

—Si realmente discutieron voy a gritarle, lo sabes… mejor voy a esperar a juntarme con Hikari y luego voy a partirle la cara, ¿no?

La risa fresca de Sora al otro lado del teléfono le hizo sonreír también.

—¡Que buena solución, Taichi! — la imaginó rodar los ojos mientras reía, sus respuestas sarcásticas siempre venían acompañadas del mismo movimiento —. Pero sí, mejor espera a ver que tiene para decirte Hikari. Quédate tranquilo, ya verás que no es nada.

—¿No crees…?

—No, no le haría daño, lo sabes.

Taichi se removió inquieto en la cama, hace algunos minutos se había recostado y la idea de una siesta había pasado por su mente, pero luego del mensaje de alguna manera se había descartado. Hablar con Sora siempre le tranquilizaba, era como una droga que le hacía sentir mejor.

—¿Taichi? Tengo que cortarte, han llegado más clientes. ¿Te parece si te llamo luego?

—Pasaré a verte luego de juntarme con Hikari, podríamos ir a dar un paseo.

—Si esperas a que acabe y cierre, con mucho gusto.

—¡Quedamos en eso! — el castaño sonrió al pensarlo —. Nos vemos más tarde entonces. ¡No te olvides!

—Eres un idiota, no lo olvidaré. Nos vemos aquí.

Y luego de aquello cortó. En el aire quedó la tranquilizadora voz de la pelirroja haciendo eco y el aire pareció volverse más ligero.

Nunca se había caracterizado por ser de pensar las cosas y darle muchas vueltas, tampoco era el más preocupado ni de los que buscaba muchos significados para algo tan pequeño como un corto mensaje de texto, esa personalidad le iba más a su amigo pelirrojo. Pero, así como sabía que no era, sabía que, si algo tenía que ver con su hermana o Sora todo era de otro color, su corazón bombeaba sangre más lento y hasta las comas fuera de lugar le parecían sospechosas.

De pequeño se preguntó muchas veces si era muy aprehensivo con Hikari, pero con el tiempo se convenció que no, que podría ser peor y que todo era para poder mantenerla a salvo. Que su hermana era uno de los pilares fundamentales en su vida y que, si le pasaba algo, se volvería loco.

Decidió levantarse y hacer algo, cualquier cosa, que le desconcentrara y le hiciera mover sus pensamientos a otro lado

 **.**

 **.**

El café al que le había citado su hermana estaba un poco más alejado de donde se conglomeraban las grandes cadenas. Era un pequeño local donde servían café de especialidad, tés de variados tipos y pastelería hecha ahí mismo. Uno de los últimos descubrimientos de Hikari, un lugar al cual se había encargado de llevar a cada uno del grupo en diferentes situaciones.

Su favorito.

Tenía unos enormes ventanales frontales desde los cuales se podía ver el mar, una de las principales razones por las cuales su hermana había caído enamorada de ese espacio sin siquiera probar algún producto de su menú.

Taichi iba mirando las calles desde el ventanal del bus que había tenido que tomar para poder llegar hasta el lugar citado, el día estaba soleado y mucha gente se encontraba transitando por las calles, algo muy apropiado para el verano. Ya entrada la tarde el calor había amainado un poco, pero seguía siendo propicio para solo vestir un pantalón corto y una camiseta delgada.

Su mente desde que había salido de casa había vuelto a pensar en qué podría decirle su hermana, y se había estacionado en ese punto. Tenía muchas teorías, pero ninguna cobraba especial fuerza. No quería terminar de creer que se había peleado con Ishida o Takaishi, y por eso, la teoría de que algo le había pasado en la escuela era más fuerte, quizás una mala calificación, un castigo o algún problema de ese estilo.

Solo quería creer que no tenía que ser algo preocupante y que tendría que ahorrarse el estrellar su puño en el rostro de alguien. O quizás Sora tenía razón y no era nada, y era él quién estaba viendo cosas donde no las había.

Cuando vio llegar la estación indicada se levantó del asiento que había tomado y caminó por el estrecho pasillo del bus para poder tocar el timbre de parada. Una vez que este se detuvo y logró descender, comenzó su camino hacia el dicho café. Puso las manos en sus bolsillos y camino el par de cuadras que le separaban de su punto de arribo.

Una vez que llegó al lugar, una mesera le sonrió en la entrada y él con un asentimiento de cabeza le devolvió el saludo.

Buscó con una mirada rápida sobre las mesas del primer piso y no la encontró, había algunas personas, pero ninguna era su pequeña hermana. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro haciendo memoria y recordó que el lugar tenía un segundo piso, pequeño, dónde no habían más d mesas.

Buscó la escalera de un vistazo rápido y al localizarla subió de dos en dos los pequeños escalones. Cuando llegó arriba se dio cuenta que estaba completamente vacío.

—Quizás venga tarde.

Pasó su mirada despreocupado por las mesas vacías y ahí fue cuando lo vio, en la segunda mesa, la cinta preferida para el cabello de su hermana y un papel doblado a su lado.

Sintió como el palpitar de su corazón se volvía más pesado y doloroso, un solo golpe en las costillas que iba y venía.

Fueron solo dos grandes zancadas las que se demoró en llegar hasta la mesa, tomó con cuidado la cinta y la deslizo por sus dedos, era exactamente la misma de su hermana, lo sabía porque la había visto muchas veces con ella. Tomó el papel y lo desdobló.

Solo tuvo que leerlo una vez para que su respiración bajara su ritmo, dos veces para que las piernas le temblaran y tres veces para que un malestar se posicionara en su estómago.

Su cuerpo lo traicionó y cayó de bruces al piso, todo le daba vueltas y nada parecía tener sentido.

" _Tenemos a tu hermana. Si quieres volver a verla, harás exactamente lo que te digamos._

 _Si avisas a la policía ella lo pasará especialmente mal._

 _Tú decides._

 _Nos comunicaremos contigo pronto"._


End file.
